Cafe perfection
by samthegreat
Summary: Wufei thinks back to a coffee shop, an attempted romance, and Haruka Tenoh...
1. chapter 1

Café Perfection

Disclaimer: I don't own…

I just wanted to drink my coffee in peace. I'm more than certain the glare and my rigid posture more than surely conveyed that as I sat in the coffee house. But the waitress was resilient. 

I can't be sure that her constant bothering and offers of more liquid caffeine were completely professional. Over the two hours I sat in silent reflection it seems that she had developed a schoolgirl crush on me. She wasn't a beauty, nor was she anything to shrink any from. Her black hair loosely tied back, her green eyes (clearly contacts) betraying her chocolate originals, and her over glossed lips were run of the mill in her age group. I detest women but I seem to loathe those within my own age even more. 

So, I had little tolerance for her already. The hundredth time she swayed over to me and sweetly asked, "More coffee, darling?" I lost my reserve. " For the last time, no! I'm fine. If I need anything else I'll ask!" I shouted. I saw her bottom lip quiver before she sniffed and walked curtly away. 

Satisfied with my solitude, I lifted my mug up to my lips, but stopped when I heard a melodious laugh across from me. I looked up to the table two feet from mine. "She seems to like you, don't you think?" I gave a displeased grunt and the man laughed in turn. "She's just a weak onna." "You don't say?" he offered. I took this as an invitation for elaboration. "Yes all women are," I concluded. "And you honestly believe this?" he seemed, I suppose, amused. "Yes, all that I have known. All weak in some aspect. Whether it be physical, emotional, or mental, everyone one of them weak." "Well," he began with a smirk that really couldn't be deciphered, "Maybe you haven't found the right sort of woman." For some reason, I nodded without realizing it.

It was then I found myself studying him without noticing as well. He had blonde hair, short, but it looked a little shaggy as if he missed a few haircuts or was growing it out. His eyes were a more brilliant blue than that of Quatre's or even Heero's. His features seemed to have been painted one, each one so fine and precise, and, well, perfect. He was a beautiful creature; I won't lie. I was instantly drawn to his airy features. I had seen him twice before at the same café. Once while he was playing an old piano in the corner and another time while he sat watching an aqua haired violinist manipulate her instrument. Both times he struck me as perfect and this time did not disappoint. 

It was at that time I realized I had been staring and he was no longer sitting at his table, but was instead setting himself at mine. He reached his hand across the table and took mine in a sloppy shake. "I'm Haruka Tenoh." I solidified our handshake and nodded, "Chang Wufei." "So, Fei-kun," he began again, but dropped off. I sat perplexed, "Yes?" "Oh," he looked surprised, "I only wanted to try out that name. Fei-kun. I love it, don't you?" I had been called that before. Duo and his chattering nonsense nicknamed me so and I always despised it. "I like it." It wasn't a lie. From him it was wonderful. 

"Yes," he smiled and stood. My arm shot out against my will and latched onto him. "Is there something the matter, Fei-kun?" "No, I just…" I stuttered and blushed. Damn it! I, Chang Wufei, blushed! "I'll see you around, Fei-kun. Promise." He walked away. And then I saw why he left. Outside the café stood the violinist. She was beautiful and almost as perfect as he. Her wavy aqua hair and serene blue eyes reminded me of the sea. His arm encircled her thin waist and they walked out of my sight. 

My scowl returned and so did the waitress. She sat in the chair he left empty but she didn't fill it out right. She propped her chin up on one arm leaning on the table, gave a bored look, and sighed, "You know Haruka's a woman right…" "What!?" I'm sure my outcry was heard throughout Japan…


	2. chapter 2

Café Perfection

Chapter 2

I don't own…

Thanks to Angelight and Liquid Ice…

Haruka Tenoh was in fact a woman. Too many sources confirmed it. I kept asking myself why this was a problem. If he truly was a she, my attraction would be more conventional; thus, easier to deal with. Not that like that bothered me when I thought she was a man…Haruka would just be easier to handle as a woman, I tried to reason with my self. This still didn't make me happy. I felt a great betrayal and, even worse, I felt she too was weak just like the others. Hah! Too weak to be herself so she had to hide as a man! The more I considered it the more I hated her and the more I hated her the more I hated my self because secretly she was still my perfection. I had two weeks to allow my anger and confusion to brew. I avoided the coffee shop like it was the plague. 

I didn't see her again until I met her walking on the street in front of what I would later know as her apartment building. She blinked when she saw me standing there and I'm sure I did the same. Then, her smile spread from her eyes to her lips as she approached me. 

"Fei-kun, haven't seen you around at the coffee shop lately." "I haven't been," I answered honestly. There was a silence between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She stepped up towards me and pressed something into my palm. It was a business card with her name, number, and address. She was still very close and I looked deep into those eyes that were burning holes into mine. "There's something you want to tell me, eh Fei-kun? I'm late for an appointment so I cant be a good listener right now, but you can call me anytime and we'll discuss this, okay?" "Yes," I replied a little disappointed. Her hand lingered in mine and she bite her lip as if trying to keep something in.

 She wore a loose white dress shirt that could faintly give a hint to her true gender and black slacks. She was a handsome man. I wondered how beautiful she would be as a woman…and naked. I blushed at the thought and watched as she walked away without a word. 

I spent the rest of the day thinking of her and I realized how little I truly knew of the woman. In truth, I only knew three things about her: she's a female who dresses like a male, she's one close terms with the violinist, and she plays the piano. This saddened me in such a way that I couldn't bare being away from her and not knowing anymore. It was late when I finally called her, about 2:30 am. 

The phone rang dozens of times before I heard a groggy, "Hello." "Haruka, I want to talk to you now." "Fei-kun? What time is it?" "Around half past two. Can we talk or not?" I demanded impatiently. "Yeah, sure. Meet me at my place." "Thank you." I hung up without saying goodbye and rushed to dress haphazardly.

I practically flew to her. This love was consuming me. I ran up the stairs in her apartment building, not bothering with the elevator. I reached her door panting and high on adrenaline. The door opened as if she had been waiting for me, which I'm sure she was. I couldn't speak; there were no words. She stood there in all her beauty, the moonlight shining behind her. Adorning her body was a tank top and boxers. Both articles of clothing hugged her curves tightly and I wanted her more than anything.

She opened her moth to speak but I grabbed her and entangled my lips and body into her own. She responded more eagerly than I thought she would. I was pulled into her apartment and shoved onto a couch where we kissed and groped and dared not say a word. I felt I needed more but did not voice my desire. In the middle of our tryst she heard a small stirring and stopped. Haruka jumped off of me and righted her clothing as I followed suit. 

The violinist shuffled out of a door, the bedroom door I later came to know. She glanced at me with a frown and turned her attention to my partner in lust. "Ruka, who's he?" "A friend, Michi. Go back to bed while Fei-kun and I finish our talk." A flash of understanding crossed the petite girl's face. I realized she was wearing nothing but the white dress shirt Haruka wore earlier that day. I averted my eyes as she smiled at me knowingly and left Haruka and I alone.

I could not look at her directly. The sense of betrayal was even stronger. "She---" I began, "your

lover?" "Yes," she responded in a so what manner. "We have nothing more to discuss." I got up to leave and I thought she wouldn't stop me, but she did. "Are you happy, Chang?" she asked openly with a tone that cut. "I thought I could be," I replied intentionally trying to hurt her. "I'm not happy," she responded shaking her head. I laughed, "How could you be. You lie and reject a person who loves you and cheat on another who must love you. And you aren't yourself! You hide as a man. You, Haruka Tenoh, are weak!"

She sat there looking at me with her hands together between her knees. Her eyes were keen and unrelenting. "And…?" I nearly fainted with exasperation. "And you said maybe I hadn't met the right woman." "So?" She looked baffled as if I was relaying events that didn't exactly fit. "So, didn't you mean…" "You thought I was referring to myself? Yes I was, Chang, I won't lie. I thought you'd be good fro me." "And your woman?" Haruka got up and stormed into the bedroom. She led the violinist out by the arm and glared at me. "Tell him, Michiru." "I broke up with her today, Chang-san," she sighed, "Haruka needs something I can't give her and I feel the same way. She has found what she needs in you, as for myself, I plan to keep looking." She Turned and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Haruka was shaking with anger. I neared her and she turned away. "Fei-kun…" "Haruka…" "Come back tomorrow?" "Yes, I will…" I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. She kept her back turned to me. This being both good and bad: she trusts me enough to keep my back turned, but was still filled with rage… I opened the front door and, afraid to look back, I walked away.


	3. chapter 3

Café perfection

Chapter 3

I know I said to her id visit in the morning, but I didn't. Nor did I the next day or the day after that. In fact, I decided to never see her again. I would have stuck to my laurels, but I would have gone crazy first. I needed to see what was now mine. If there was any possibility we could be together, I was going to take it. 

I walked with consuming urgency to her apartment building. Again, I ignored the elevator and bounded up the stairs. Unlike last time, she wasn't waiting for my arrival. My knocking was answered by the violinist. "Chang-san, come in. How are you?" "Fine," I answered gruffly. She led me to the same couch Haruka and I shared those tender moments together. "Tea?" she asked politely. "Yes," I commented, trying my best to remember my manners. She left to retrieve the liquid. 

The dark lighting of the other night did not do justice to the room. It was much larger than I remembered. It shimmered and was elegant and beautiful. It suited Haruka and the violinist. 

She came back carrying a silver tray, kettle, and cups. As she poured my cup I decided to voice my inner questions. "Where's Haruka?" The violinist handed me the cup and pursed her lips as if she was considering how to answer me. "You know, has you contacted Haruka sooner you wouldn't have had to come all the way here and wasted your time." I growled. I knew that, she didn't have to point out my mistakes. 

"Calm down," she sighed, "Haruka's on her way to a race in Africa. Her flight should be leaving in about two hours. Honestly, you just missed her." I got up to leave, but got up to face her, "Why would Haruka go all the way to Africa just to watch a race?"

If she had any less reserve, I'm sure she would have rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about your would be lover, Chang-san?" "No," I replied with resignation. "Oh," she caught on to my sorrow, "Well, Haruka has a passion for racing, she's not watching she's racing." I stood there contemplating this but was brought to by the violinist resting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll miss her if you don't hurry, Chang-san." I nodded my thanks and ran to the exit.

This time of the day it would take me at least an hour to get to the airport. I hailed a cab and ordered the driver accordingly. It was then I had to curse myself. I knew she was going to Africa, but where in Africa? And what gate? Ugh! I sat scowling in the back the whole way to the airport.

When I arrived there, I played witness to the chaotic scurrying of those preparing for their trips. Hah! I was in luck! There were only two gates for Africa, one going to Nigeria and the other to Cairo. I ran the thirty-odd gates to the one leaving for Nigeria. I suppose I used up all my luck narrowing down the gates. If this was the right one, she was nowhere in sight. The other was only thirteen gates down. Not wasting time, I ran the length again, dodging families with too many children, seniors complaining, and lovers content on spending time together. I reached the gate…

…and she was there. Standing with a petite blonde and a tall, raven-haired man, she looked more glorious than ever. Seeing her there, I didn't know what to do. I was moments from fleeing when I heard that name, "Fei-kun?" 

It took me a while to realize she was the one to say it. I found myself moving numbly to her and the two others. She turned to them, "this is Chang Wufei. Wufei, this is Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino." They gave me knowing smiles and nodded to me in acknowledgement.

"Ruka-chan," the blonde began, "Your flight should be boarding soon. I think Mamo-chan and I will go now. Good luck!" She threw her arms around Haruka's neck and hugged her. The man shook her hand in turn and wished warmly towards her victory. Hand in hand the couple walked away leaving us alone in the crowd. 

I stepped closer to her and she entwined her fingers into mine. We stood like that for a long while, just experiencing the feel of each other's hand in our own. Then the loud speaker switched on, "The 4:15 flight to Cairo is now boarding first class. Thank you." "That's me," she whispered. 

We started walking towards the line of people boarding. "How long will you be gone?" "A week or so." I thought this over. "You know, I don't live in Japan permanently." She looked at me surprised, "No, I didn't know that. I guess we know very little about each other." "Yes," I responded sadly. I could tell she was thinking because she chewed her bottom lip softly. "Do you still have that card I gave you?" "Yes." "Good, tomorrow at noon, call me please." I didn't understand her meaning, "Why?" "Promise me you will, Wufei, on your honor and whatever you feel for me." She stood there looking at me. She looked so small and unsure of herself. 

I leaned into her and kissed those lips I've come to love. Breathing lightly I replied, "I promise." She smiled for the first time that I had seen since that day in front of her apartment. "Good, we could spend this upcoming week getting to know each other, eh?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. "And if I'm still in Japan you can come home to me." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "And if you're somewhere else, I will go to you," she smiled softly. 

"No matter what?" I asked. "No matter what, Fei-kun." We kissed once more and she left to board. The next day I kept my promise.             


	4. chapter 4

Café Perfection

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own…

            Over the week she was gone, we talked for hours everyday. She told me about he past and interests. She even went into detail about the violinist and their romantic relationship. Those times I longed to make her mine even more. I'm not so jaded that I won't admit I was jealous. Our conversations dwelled on my life as well. I told her about my colony and my clan, even about my wife. I didn't fail to mention I was a soldier, but the word "gundam" never neared our conversations.

The week apart ended in a little celebration and a little grief. She had won that race she put her heart and soul into. Unfortunately for me, this meant shed be jetted off to France as soon as possible. There was an upcoming race less than two weeks away and she needed that time to prepare. We talked though, the whole time she was away.

She had been in France for three days when I got an order to return to Sanq. We were to guide that whinny onna. Time goes by slower in Sanq. When I wasn't talking to Haruka it was torture and that was killing me. I had become so accustom to speaking to her that having to do so less and less because of our jobs was unbearable.

I know I became sulky and dark and my fellow pilots did not miss this. It was Quatre they elected to talk to me. My reserve did not last ten minutes before I gave in and told him about my time in Japan and that girl, that aggravating, intoxicating girl that stole my heart. Quatre's a good person and he's also an honest one. He admitted I hadn't been myself. He told me all the things I already knew.

In a month and a half, she changed me. I no longer ranted about the weakness of women. My ego was defiantly taken down many notches. The most drastic change was that my carved-in-stone sense of justice was skewed. Black and white melted into a gray area that she ushered in.

I should have known that if I trusted Quatre with all these tender secrets, they would eventually become common knowledge among my comrades. I had to deal with Duo's constant mocking chants of "Fei-kun," but other than that it wasn't horrible. Quatre was very sensitive to it and Heero didn't get involved. Whenever I would get annoyed with all the attention, though, Trowa would smile softly in an understanding way and tell Quatre and Duo to drop the subject.

Still, when left to my own devices, I found myself thinking only of her and the more I thought, the unhappier I got. I started questioning everything and its value and my happiness and my future with her. 'Would it always be like this?' was the constant question on my mind.

This continued until the day of Haruka's race. It was broadcast all over Earth and the colonies. Haruka was the only female driver and from what I could tell, there was some ridicule from the other drivers. She silenced them. She manipulated her machine in such a way she seemed to be melted with it. She drove like the wind, no, she was the wind. Easily, Haruka won.

The other pilots were watching with me. Duo commented on how "hot" he thought she was in her skintight racing suit. The others seemed to be as impressed with her as I was. I don't know why, but an overwhelming sense of pride swelled up in my chest. That girl was mine, maybe not at this exact moment while we were apart, but one day we'd be together again and I'd make her mine forever.

       That was yesterday. Now, I sit with my fellow gundam pilots and that onna in one of Quatre's homes. The onna is hanging all over Heero and his features are dark as usual. Trowa sits beside the two, reading the newspaper from last Sunday. Duo's yakking the ear off of Quatre and he, with his infinite politeness, simply sits there tolerating the noise. I'm alone on a love seat thinking of Haruka and how it all came to be.

The doorbell's ringing but I don't really care. "I wonder who that could be," Duo and Quatre chime in unison. The latter goes to open the door, but other than that I tune the rest out. I notice as he enters the room again, a smile on his lips and a hidden secret in his eyes. "Oh, Wufei, there's someone here for you."

I see the same amusement in all of my companions eyes, save the onna. Even Heero has a small simper. Who else could it be? I told her where I was, did she track me down precisely and come for me? I cannot know until I go to her. I get up and practically run to the front door.

And there she is. I cannot speak. She's wearing a skirt and a tank top. I wonder to myself if this is a change for me or if she dresses this way on occasion. Then my mind goes blank, I cannot think. I'm screaming to my brain to give me some instruction as to what to say or do, but nothing happens. I don't need to respond because she does. Haruka wraps her arms around me and our lips touch. It's almost too much, but not enough at all.

My body responds vividly, but still my brain does nothing. The more I plead for a response, the more it's ignored and the more my body responds. Finally when I stop trying for some sort of mental reaction, it hits me. A thought so humorous and ironic that in the middle of Haruka and my—ahem—greeting, I burst out laughing.

She stops kissing me and turns a perplexed eye to my antics. "Something funny, Fei-kun?" she asks annoyed. I shake my head and throw my arms around her, lavishing her with more kisses. I sigh and coo in to her ear, "I was just thinking, I could sure go for a cup of coffee."

Fin…

Review…

Should I continue? You tell me…     


End file.
